


Secrets of the crown

by SadHuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHuman/pseuds/SadHuman
Summary: La obscuridad vive entre nosotros, se alimenta de los más débiles, de quienes han nacido ciegos, sin embargo, dentro de las tinieblas que nos rodean surgen figuras de luz, que harán lo que sea por ganar la batalla.





	Secrets of the crown

Capítulo 1: El Rey.

Con el cielo tan gris como ese día, el año que corriese era de poca relevancia, los habitantes de la ciudad, se encontraban dentro de sus casas, con el pensamiento inocente, de que las paredes unidas por un techo les brindarían protección ante los sucesos más desafortunados que les podrían suceder a los hombres.

Sucesos de los que nadie habla, y nadie cree, pero sí se le teme, tal vez porque la naturaleza de sucesos de esa calaña jamás han revelado su origen, pero el mundo sabe que están ahí. Al acecho, como en este caso.

De nombre Alice, se apellido Casson, y de apodo, Alice, cuernos de cabra. Era una creatura peculiar, que aún no llegaba a los doce años de edad, cuando una mañana, despertó, incómoda dentro de su cama, y con un dolor de cabeza que juraba iba a matarla, la pesadez nacida de su frente no tardó en delatar lo que sucedía, una obesa cornamenta le adornaba la cabeza, asustada, Alice, cuernos de cabra, comenzó a gritar, gritó tanto, tanto, que su madre, asustada, no tardó en gritar con ella.

…

-¿Realizó alguna actividad fuera de lo común la noche anterior? –Preguntó el recién llegado joven, aceptando con gusto la taza de té humeante que se le había ofrecido desde un inicio. -¿Quizá algún objeto que haya llevado a casa en esta última semana? –Su tono denotaba un profesionalismo, digno de un doctor con años de antigüedad, por lo que la mamá de Alice no tardó en recordar las habladurías de ese hombre en la ciudad y confió en él con más facilidad.

-No señor. –A pesar de la poca edad que el joven aparentaba, decidió darle un rango más alto, inspiraba respeto y cierto aire intimidante, que iba a fingir no sentía, sólo por el grande amor que las madres sienten hacia los hijos.

El invitado apretó los labios, pensando y pensando, ¿Qué había sido la razón de todo esto? ¿Una maldición? Tal vez, tal vez, pero esa clase de maldiciones eran más comunes para personas con enemigos reales, no para niños inocentes, no, se debía ser realmente muy malo para arruinarle la vida a alguien de esa manera.

-¿Qué tiene mi hija? –Con las lágrimas en el precipicio de sus ojos, la mujer volvió a preguntar, presa del temor y del dolor maternal. -¿Puede curarla? ¿Señor, puede dejar a mi hija como antes?   
-Sea lo que sea que a su hija le haya sucedido, voy a encontrar una manera de curarla, déjela en mis manos. –Se puso de pie, incitando que la madre le imitara. –Lléveme con Alice, por favor.

-Ella…Ella. –Se frotó las manos sudorosas inquietud. –Recuerde su condición…

-No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a una situación similar, me he topado con otras, más complicadas y laboriosas. –Desestimó cualquier alarma en ella, cargando su pequeño maletín marrón, y le guió, escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación de la pequeña.

Era una alcoba linda, de techo blanco y paredes en colores pastel, con repisas llenas de animales rellenos de felpa; la dueña del infantil recinto, se encontraba en la cama, escondida entre las sábanas, con la mirada triste y la sonrisa apagada.

-Alice, un amigo ha venido a verte. –Una tranquilidad inundó a la niña, sin embargo, volvió a ponerse a la defensiva cuando detectó a un extraño entrando a su habitación, cubriendo sus cuernos de manera inmediata, pero inútilmente.

-Buenos días, Alice. –Hizo el ademán de acercarse, y al no notar ningún amago de rechazo por parte de la niña, y del atractivo joven algún gesto de asco, el acercamiento continuó. –¿Podría dejarnos a solas? No tardaré mucho. –La madre dudó por un segundo, pero decidió obedecerlo, Nadie sabe cómo trabaja, pero es muy eficaz, no importa que te diga, tú hazlo. Recordó y se retiró, quedándose en el pasillo, vigilante y preparada para cualquier incidente. –Bueno, Alice, mi nombre es Loki. –Se sentó en el borde de la cama, Alice estiró la mano para estrecharla, sin embargo, Loki, como el caballero que era, le besó los nudillos.

-Es un nombre extraño. –Le confesó con las mejillas cual manzana.

-Lo es. –Aceptó. –Al principio lo odiaba, pero después me acostumbré, ahora lo amo, me describe tal cual soy. –Le guiñó el ojo. –Bueno, Alice, dime, ¿No tienes alguna idea de por qué los cuernos hayan aparecido? Tu madre está muy preocupada, y le dije que todo estaría bien, puedo solucionarlo, pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, necesito tu ayuda. –Con el maletín de piel en la cama, sacó un libro, ingredientes e instrumentos de él. –Mientras yo preparo la cura, me contarás qué sucedió. –Aunque su tono era amable, no dejaba lugar a evasivas ni negativas. Con maestría, que sólo él poseía, comenzó a hilar ramas secas y hojas de distintas clases, el hilo era de oro, Alice olfateó, sin poder evitarlo, esas hermosas flores marchitas, que caían por sus sábanas. Curioso.  
-Iba camino a casa, no hice nada malo, o al menos no era mi culpa. –Por el tono en el que lo decía, sabía que era verdad, Loki sabía bien cuando un niño mentía, nadie mejor de engaños que él. –Era medio día, recuerdo bien, cuando crucé la calle, me fijé a ambos lados, porque mamá dice que es muy importante, así que siempre lo hago, iba algo de prisa, había tomado mucho jugo en el desayuno y en la escuela también. –Las mejillas volvieron a tornarse en color rosa, y Loki sintió algo de ternura por ella. –También, recuerdo haber chocado con una anciana, le tiré lo que traía en las bolsas, intenté ayudarla, me tomó del brazo. –Se alzó las mangas que le tapaban, donde procedía una marca en color negro, de las uñas. –Me empujó, creo que estaba muy molesta, me miró tan feo que me asusté y salí corriendo.

Meterse con esa clase de practicantes, cosa muy normal, a su parecer, tenían un temperamento tan explosivo a veces, que era casi natural hacerlos enojar, aunque pocos lograban salir con vida o ilesos después de un encuentro como ese, la niña era un claro ejemplo de aquello.

-¿Le dijiste aquello a tu mamá? Podrías decírselo, ella te protegería más. –Asumió; Loki raramente era conocido por su nombre real, nombre que sólo revelaba a los infantes, para generar la confianza y el vínculo necesario para curarlos, en tanto, el mundo de los adultos lo conocían por varios nombres, pero El Rey, era su favorito y tenía muchos más, algunos ridículos, otros ciertamente le resultaban agradables y podía acostumbrarse a ser llamada de aquella manera. Admitía. Los sobrenombres describían a la perfección su trabajo. –Bien, Alice, voy a ponerte esto, no podrás quitártelo, no hasta que cumplas un día completo, ¿Entendido? –Ella asintió, era una corona de flora muerta, que puso cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza, ingeniándoselas para que tocara los cuernos lo menos posible. –Yo vendré mañana a verte otra vez, y te aseguro que esos cuernos no estarán más. –Alice estaba cada vez más concentrada en la suavidad de su cama, extraño, porque recordaba haber dormido bien, Loki se encargó de esponjar su almohada y taparla como era debido, salió del cuarto en silencio, y se encontró a la preocupada madre mirándole con la boca llena de preguntas.

-Estará bien. –Tranquilizó rápidamente. –Le he dado la cura, usted no se acerqué a esta habitación, sé que la ama. –Él sabía de ese sentimiento tan puro. –Pero no puede verla por el momento. –Ante el gesto de desesperación, añadió. –Sólo será por un día, yo vendré mañana y la veremos juntos, los cuernos deberán desaparecer para mañana, le doy mi total garantía, por el momento, sólo pondré un par de protecciones sobre la casa y me iré, usted debería de reanudar sus actividades diarias. No entre a su habitación, pero no salga de la casa. –Advirtió.   
Plantó un par de rosas en el jardín, y regó un polvo rojizo debajo del tapete que cubría la entrada de la casa, no tardó en marcharse después de eso.  
…

Thor, por otra parte, llegó a casa cansado, era pasada la media noche, y llegaba inundado de malas noticias, más asesinatos, más robos, y más secuestros, ¿Lo malo? Era que no encontraba culpables, al contrario, sólo víctimas, y más víctimas.

Por ejemplo, esa mañana había encontrado a diez niños, todos compañeros de un salón en un jardín de niños, dentro del autobús escolar, con muestras de una singular tortura, sin embargo, el vehículo y los cadáveres se encontraban en un estado intacto, quien fuese el creador de tan repugnante caso, había hecho un buen trabajo en no dejar evidencia.

¿Y con qué se encontraba él? Conque todo había sido obra de algún ente malévolo, pidiendo venganza o vaya a saber qué mierda había inventado esa gente, gruñó, haciendo más evidente su mal humor, ¡Tenía testigos! Testigos reales, que le decían que no, que todo eso iba más allá del contacto humano y que sólo Dios o El Rey podían hacerse cargo de eso. O sea, no sólo dijeron estupideces, haciéndole perder su valiosísimo tiempo, sino que también ahora era un inútil en su trabajo, no era como si sus años de entrenamiento en la academia sirvieran de algo, o sus décadas como inspector. No, eso era basura al lado de figuras falsas de divinidades.

Cuando llegó a casa, fue directamente a su terraza, su perro, un labrador gris, al que llamaba Moljnir, le recibió con entusiasmo, se quedó a su lado, descansando y feliz de la presencia de su amo, aunque este estuviese concentrado en acariciarle la cabeza y fumarse un buen puro. Porque qué mierda, necesitaba eso, siempre que eran días así lo hacía.

El Rey, había sido como se habían referido a tan extraño hombre, la señora realmente había estado muy alterada, demasiado para el gusto de Thor, le había dicho que debía contactarlo y que él iluminaría su camino en este caso, vaya mierda, pensó otra vez, pero había sido casi imposible rechazar el trozo de papel sucio donde había anotado su número telefónico.

A veces se preguntaba, ¿Cuál era el sentido de querer ayudar a los demás? Si se negaban a colaborar con él, ¡Él, que más que nadie quería el bienestar de su ciudad! Okay, iba a detenerse a pensar más, no podía, no con el dolor inminente que sabía iba a avecinarse, maldita migraña.

Bien, había dos opciones, ignorar por completo a la señora, de juicio dudable, si le preguntaban, y decirle eso a sus superiores podría ser un motivo de suspensión, pues, técnicamente, sería estar ignorando una posible pista, dada por un testigo confirmado. A veces Thor pensaba, que su trabajo apestaba.

Una llamada no iba a matarlo, sólo llamaría al estúpido número y listo, si veía que la persona que le contestaba se encontraba fuera del esquema de normalidad social, podría colgar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fue a la cocina por una cerveza, necesitaría fuerza para aquello, su fiel compañero iba tras él, quizá con la esperanza de que obtendría una recompensa, un trozo de pollo, si tenía suerte.  
Destapó la botella, le dio un trago y se apresuró a marcar. El teléfono sonó, como cualquier otro, demasiado tardado, pensó, y su malhumor incrementó, aún más si fuera posible, ¿Qué podía estar haciendo el tan mentando Rey, como para no contestar el teléfono?

Frunció el ceño, y cuando estaba por colgarle, escuchó una voz que le heló la sangre, delgada y profunda, fría y cálida. Imposible de describir, sólo se concentró en el sonido y la sensación que le provocaba al cuerpo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Loki tenía muchas cosas que hacer esa noche, como dormir y que un extraño le llamase a esas horas no le agradaba, sin embargo, Loki siempre contestaría una llamada, así fuera a media noche, o las 6 de la mañana, porque uno nunca sabe quién puede necesitar ayuda. –Bien, si no hay motivos que requieran de mi persona, me procederé a colgar.

-Buenas noches. –Oh Thor, eres un maestro, un genio, para intentar no parecer un depravado, llamando tan tarde y sólo dejando que la respiración se escuche al otro lado de la línea. Para nada sospechoso. –Habla Thor Odínson, Inspector al servicio de la fuerza armada del Condado.

-¿Policía, no? –Thor pudo escuchar ese tono de ironía, justo después de un bostezo. –Menos títulos, más contenido, ¿Qué sucede, señor oficial? Cualquier tema que tenga que hablar conmigo, por favor hágalo en un horario más decente.

-La ley debe atenderse sin importar la hora. –Basta de mofas, pensó, aquí yo representó la ley, yo decido cuando debe usarse. –Llamo para informarle que un testigo importante, de un caso, me dio su número telefónico, pues, según sus palabras, ha dicho que usted sabe acerca de esto.

-¿De qué cosa, oficial? Sea claro. –Se enderezó en medio de la cama, cerrando el libro, olvidando poner el separador, y apartándolo junto a las sábanas. Siempre que la policía se veía involucrada, era cuando el negocio se tornaba peligroso.

-Es información clasificada. –Así le gustaba, tener el asunto bajo control, y revelar sólo aquello que debía ser revelado. –Así que debemos hablar de esto, personalmente. –Dictaminó. –Necesito su domicilio.

Sí, claro.

-Cualquier cosa que usted necesite, será tratado en su oficina. –Pensándolo bien, Thor no era el único en ese lugar a quien le gustaba poner sus propias reglas. –No hay inconveniente, iré a la casa de la ley. –Si había algo que a Thor le disgustara más, era la manera en que la gente no tomaba en serio a las autoridades.

Aunque en esa ocasión iba a dejarlo pasar, necesitaba avanzar con ese caso a la voz de ya, descartar pistas falsas era tan bueno como encontrar nuevas.  
-A las 6 de la mañana, entonces. –Probablemente ni él llegaba a esa hora a su oficina, sin embargo, ahora todo se había convertido en un juego de poder, de quién mandaba a quién. –Me imagino que usted sabe la dirección.

-Departamento Especial de Policía, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, dice ser inspector, así que imagino que se encontrara en los pisos más altas, no se preocupe, sino lo encuentro, preguntaré por usted. Hasta luego. –Thor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse, oh, por cierto, ¿Ya lo había dicho? Thor también detestaba que le colgaran el teléfono.   
Mañana dejaría muchísimas cosas en claro, como su autoridad, por ejemplo.

…

No había dormido mucho, no cuando una persona con complejos de autoridad le encantaba despertar a inocentes civiles, casi no pudo evitar despertar malhumorado, pero la situación cambió un poco cuando al descender por la escalinata, estando ya vestido y listo para salir y atender sus citas, visualizó una figura dentro de la cocina, y mejor aún, el agradable aroma que se desprendía e inundaba toda la casa.

-Es muy temprano para que estés despierto. –Inició Loki, sentándose en el elegante comedor, donde yacía una taza de té verde, sin azúcar y a la temperatura perfecta.

-Escuché que tenías una cita con el Inspector a las seis, ¿Todo bien? –El interlocutor se notaba preocupado, aunque fingiera estar demasiado ocupado esperando a que el omelette estuviese en su punto.

-Te vuelves experto en escuchar conversaciones ajenas, yo te hacía dormido a esa hora. –Era una mezcla entre reproche y consolación.

-Siempre que la policía te contacta, es porque algo grande está por estallar, o estalló. -Y no iba a rebatir aquello, porque era completamente cierto. -¿Entonces? ¿Te metiste en problemas?

-No, o al menos, no lo recuerdo. –Aclaró. –Sólo iré a ver de qué se trata todo esto, y si no me interesa, desapareceré, soy muy bueno haciéndolo. –Y ambos los sabían muy bien.

-Si me necesitas…-Esperaba qué efecto sería dejar la frase al aire.

-Te necesito en la casa, aquí, siendo bueno y lo mejor de todo: Haciéndome mantener mi cordura. –Y eso era en serio, así que el otro joven decidió sólo encogerse de hombros y no arruinar lo que podría ser un desayuno estupendo para iniciar el día.

-Como sea. –Iba a actuar como si realmente no le molestara que su ayuda fuese rechazada. –No estoy tranquilo. –Ante eso, Loki lo miró directamente y asintió.

-Yo tampoco. –Dijo después de pegar los labios a la negra taza de té. –Tienes razón, es algo grande, mi intuición me dice que ya estalló, voy a reforzar la protección en la casa, para eso, necesito que te quedes dentro de ella, me preocupas mucho, entiéndelo. –Ahora había sonado con más consideración, menos brusco y más amable. –¿Tienes la lista de los libros de este mes? –La mente de Loki ya había creado varias teorías de lo que podría estar sucediendo afuera, no obstante, no quería que toda esa mierda, que deseaba no fuera tan vil como lo estaba pensando, alcanzara a su protegido.

-Sí. –Antes de sentarse a comer la porción de energía que necesitaría ese día, sacó una lista, donde se podía observar su elaborada caligrafía en tinta negra. –Loki. Ten cuidado, por favor. –La mirada que le profesó el contrario hizo que el mencionado se detuviera por escasos segundos, tan sólo perdiéndose en su mirada miel.

-Todo estará bien. –Le recordó nuevamente.

-Fueron niños.

-¿Qué dices?

-Fueron 10 niños. En un autobús.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Se negó a decirle la fuente de su información, y se arrepintió más cuando vio el rostro de Loki adoptar un gesto de enojo, sin saber realmente si el motivo eran las muertes de los infantes, o el que él estuviese enterado de ello.

-Te prohíbo que investigues acerca de eso. –Dijo con lentitud. –No quiero que veas televisión, que escuches la radio, que leas el periódico, ¡Nada! No es tú obligación estar al tanto, ese es mi problema, ya te lo he dicho.

-¡Te prevengo! Loki, fueron niños, sabes qué esa clase de crímenes son del tipo que le gusta hacer a…-No dejó que terminará la frase, cubrió sus labios, como si se dijera una maldición, una palabra maldita que no debía decirse en la mesa, Loki se había puesto de pie, sin levantar la palma de su boca.

-No lo digas. –Ordenó nuevamente. –Está casa es sagrada, y esa clase de vulgaridades no son dichas dentro de ella, mucho menos cuando nos encontramos ingiriendo nuestros primeros alimentos. –Le sujetó las mejillas y le habló de cerca, el otro tuvo que bajar la mirada, sintiéndose débil, como siempre, ante ese argumento. Le vio respirar, tal vez para calmar su naturaleza rencorosa y protectora que se agitaba en su interior cada vez que discutían. –Cuando tú estás en casa, leyendo y creando todos los artefactos que a ti te gustan, es mi manera de saber que estás bien, que nada malo va ha pasarte, y el hecho de imaginarte fuera de este recinto que hemos construido, solo...Sin una manera de defenderte de las tinieblas que están ahí afuera, sin que nadie más se dé cuenta…Me lastima, aquí. –Señaló su corazón. –Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, mi prioridad máxima. ––El receptor de toda aquel desplome de sentimentalismo entendía bien lo que Loki le decía, sin embargo, había días en que no podía quedarse sentado ahí, intentando concentrarse en algo, mientras Loki se encontraba fuera, combatiendo las fuerzas malignas que se empeñaban en dañar a los más débiles.

-Pero tampoco me pidas que me sienta tranquilo. –A ese punto ya comenzaba a fallarle la voz, y tuvo que carraspear. –No puedo ayudarte, y eso me enfurece. –Loki también comprendía aquello, probablemente ahora mismo estaba sintiéndose un inútil, más cuando Loki llegaba a la casa, durante las madrugadas y con heridas que tardarían días en sanar. –No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

-Hemos hablado de esto millones de veces. –Oh no, ahí venía el tono paternal al que no podía evitar obedecer y fruncir los labios. –Y hablo en serio, no quiero ninguna conexión entre tú y ese monstruo. No pienses en él siquiera, evade todo lo que te recuerde a él, es una trampa, ella es una perra que sabe jugar, lleva eras con vida. Traeré los libros y un regalo extra, si me obedeces.   
...

Siempre era lo mismo, un mes no podía comenzar ni llegar a su fin sin la discusión mañanera entre ambos, y no importaba que argumento diera, Loki jamás iba a aceptar que el otro se inmiscuyese en asuntos de esa calaña, donde pudiera verse teñido de la malicia que el bajo mundo despedía, era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Loki le había tomado para mantenerlo a salvo, no para lanzarlo directo a las garras de la depravación maliciosa con la que batallaba día a día, no importase cuanto se enojase, él no daría su brazo a torcer, razón por la que había puesto el cuerno de ramas en la entrada de la casa, y en la puerta trasera, nadie entraba ni salía, nadie que no fuera él, incluso puso más rosas en por fuera y dentro de las ventanas, de esa manera, pudo retirarse de casa un poco más tranquilo.

Rondaban por ahí de las ocho y media de la mañana, era inicio de semana y Loki no traía prisa alguna, incluso, había pasado a ver cómo seguía Alice, tal y como lo había predicho, la pequeña amaneció llorando de la felicidad, al ver su cabeza libre de la ornamenta que le adornaba, Alice cuernos de cabra ya no existía. La madre no se detuvo en agradecerle, no sólo pagó el precio que Loki había exentado en ese caso especial, sino que también lo había excedido.

Todo pintaba como un buen día, a pesar de la discusión, además, iba camino al departamento, donde estaba más que seguro que Thor iba a rabiar terriblemente, ¿Por qué? Porque Loki lo había decido, justo después de haberle colgado y arruinado el sueño.

Se atrevió a dar una caminata por el parque central, se sentó en la banca más alejada, a pensar, ¿Qué sería en esa ocasión? ¿Sería realmente obra de ella? Eso le hizo que el corazón se acelerara, en una desagradable mezcla de furia, pero también miedo. Oh, esa maldita zorra, pensar que aún se encontraba vagando por ahí, la madre de toda desgracia. Esperaba que fuera una falsa alarma, como las que había estado revisando, por más de 24 años.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez en esta página sí lo continúe. xd.


End file.
